


Skin

by Ainsleyalex



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gay, Incest, LITERALLY, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Shameless, Smut, boys fucking, kind of, silbing incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsleyalex/pseuds/Ainsleyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No teasing,<br/>You waited long enough.<br/>Go deep,<br/>Imma throw it at ya,<br/>Can you catch it?<br/>Don't hold back,<br/>You know I like it rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, and I have no shame for writing this, enjoy guys.

They started this deal when Lip first found out that Ian was into guys, it wasn't anything complex or extraordinary. It was just skin against skin, never mind that they we're of the same DNA. It didn't mean anything other than sex. Ian liked fucking boys and Lip liked feeling good, it just worked, no matter how fucked up the public would find it. No one else knew, it only happened in the dark of the night, when the only thing that could be heard in their house was the hushed moans of the brothers. Touching, feeling each other. Mapping each other out and finding out what made the other boy whimper. Their shared looks throughout the day were pure lustful, not something you should see between two brothers. Hands gripping onto thighs under the dining table as they ate dinner, just waiting till they could get each other alone. They never talked about it after they settled the agreement, they could just tell when the other wanted it. Lip's favourite moments were when all the lights were off and his brother's head was between his shaking thighs and sweat was dripping off his skin. Ian knew everything that Lip liked, everything that could make him whine and beg for more. Lip would never admit that the fact that Ian was another boy turned him on a little more than necessary. The pure naughtiness of the situation got him turned on, it's so wrong but Jesus Christ, no one else knows how to make him scream quite like Ian does. Some nights when they got careless due to excessive amount of teenage hormones coursing through their bodies, Ian would fuck his older brother in the bathroom, up against the sink, in the shower, on the floor, against the door, every time he thrusts himself into Lip the door shifts slightly making a loud creaking sound, but he just couldn't find himself to care those nights. No one in the Gallagher family ever suspected that the boys only ever got along when they were rutting up against each other. The way Lip could get Ian worked up over simply biting on his lower lip made Lip feel like he had control over the boy, and he loved that. After a while, Kev picked on the way they looked at each other, but was never ever able to piece together why. A couple drunk nights had them fucking on the couch while everyone was sleeping, loudly moaning each other's names as they both reached their climaxes. They couldn't keep their hands off each other in the privacy of the bathroom walls or their bedroom when Carl was out. No matter what went down earlier that day they'd always end up in bed together, they could be at each other's throat about something all day and when they got alone they'd forget about it all, hands pulling at shirts and yanking at boxers. Sure, it was incest but hey, they're Gallagher's, fucked up is their middle name.


End file.
